


Tony Finally Asks

by GammaProof



Series: Tony is actually a nervous bean who wants Bruce more than anything. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Bruce, First Kiss, M/M, So much angst, trans!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaProof/pseuds/GammaProof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finally works up the nerve to ask Bruce on a date, and is surprised by Bruce's response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Finally Asks

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbetaed so sorry for spelling and grammar errors. 
> 
> If anyone wants more domestic science boyfriends in this series, let me know. I can write more fluff for these nerds.

Tony’s Bedroom, 5PM on Sunday. 

 

Tony is hiding in the penthouse again feeling like his heart is going to break into a million pieces and he’s on the verge of tears. “I’m fucking in love with my best friend and he doesn’t even like guys” he whispers. 

“Sir, most people usually start with asking someone out on a date.”

“I don’t think I can handle the rejection J, and he doesn’t like going out into the city anyway.” 

“Who said you have to leave the tower?”

Tony immediately starts making a plan and goes to take a long shower, to wash away the feeling of salt around his eyes. 

Once in the shower, he methodically washes himself from head to toe, all while forming his plan. Bruce doesn’t like going out, and they spend most of their time in the labs anyway. They order take away often. Bruce really likes Indian food, though he complains it’s never spicy enough in New York. What Bruce considers spicy would probably melt Tony’s face off. 

When Tony steps out of the shower he inspects his chest in the mirror and the myriad of scars, both old and new. He has never been particularly self-conscious of them, but for some reason when he thinks of Bruce he worries. Of course Bruce knows what happened to him, the cave, all of it. He shakes it off. He doesn’t want to think about that right now, or ever. 

Tony steps into fresh boxers. There is nothing quite like the feel for fresh boxers after a long shower. He throws on a Local H t-shirt (why the hell had Bruce made him listen to fucking Midwest punk?) and a pair of jeans, forgoing socks, and goes out to the elevator. His plan fully formed in his mind. 

 

Science Bro Lab, 6PM. 

 

Tony’s heart skips a beat right before the elevator stops at the labs. When he walks into the lab, Bruce is bent over a workbench working on some equations. His face inches from the paper. Tony had told him a million times to use the screens, but sometimes Bruce would forget, and go old school. Tony quietly made his way up to Bruce on bare feet. He looked over Bruce’s shoulder but didn’t really bother to focus on what Bruce was working on because he was far too nervous. 

“Hey Brucie!”

“Huh, oh hey Tony, sorry I didn’t hear you come in.” 

“Well it would have been hard to hear me,” Tony said looking down at his bare feet. 

“Tony what have I told you about lab safety procedures?”

“That’s its terribly overrated?” Tony said as he wiggled his toes.

Bruce sighs and smiles. “I should not actually bother, I know.” 

“That’s the spirit Brucie! So I was thinking, take away and a goofy sci fi movie in the penthouse on the big screen.”

“Indian?”

“I knew it would be Indian Brucie, I just knew it. Bombay chana masala?”

“Oh and aloo gobi too! I’m starving!” 

“Ok, finish up what you are working on and penthouse lounge at seven sharp!”

Bruce laughed and started cleaning up his work, saving what he had on the system, and stacking his papers neatly where he could tuck them away safely. Dinner and a movie with Tony was probably just what he needed, he had a dull headache starting to form. It was due to stress and aggravation, that seemed completely misplaced, but he felt it anyway. He’d probably been in the lab too long, he wasn’t even entirely sure if it was Saturday or Sunday, and when was the last time he had a shower and a shave? Maybe he should at least shower before dinner.

 

Penthouse Lounge, 7PM. 

 

Bruce walked into the sunken lounge area from the elevator. Tony had already chosen a film it seemed and it was sitting ready on the title screen. Attack the Block? He didn’t know it. He had to laugh though because Tony already had drinks set out, and since when was Tony ever planning ahead and on time with things? Also Tony was freshly showered and wearing clean clothes at 6PM? 

Just then Tony came in with the food. Bruce’s mouth was watering already. He went to get plates from the kitchen as Tony went straight for the couch. He brought the plates over and they started spooning out rice and curry, while Tony started the film. To be honest, Bruce was having trouble paying attention to it. He hadn’t realised how hungry he was. He managed to eat 3/4ths of his entrée and all of his side dish.  
“Whoa, you are going to turn into a potato with amount of them you just ate!” 

“Yeah, I did not know I was that hungry. “

“Do I have to monitor you and make sure you are eating during lab binges?” 

“How is that going to work when you are in the lab on a binge too?”

“Fair point.”

Bruce leaned back against the couch and slouched down a little bit, enjoying the pleasantly full feeling in his stomach. He relaxed into the couch and his thigh was leaning along Tony’s. It felt good to feel the heat of another person next to you when you had been without the closeness of another human being for so long. He wasn’t really focusing on the movie, I mean aliens were attacking a bunch of teens, but he was feeling slightly sleepy and at ease as he melted into the couch next to Tony. 

Tony had sort of been picking at his food, but seemed to decide he was finished and sunk into the couch next to Bruce. Tony was trying not to jump out of his skin at the fact that their thighs were touching, which was often the case during movie and take away nights, but he was worried it didn’t mean the same thing to Bruce as it did to him. 

Well it was now or never Tony thought. “Hey Brucie?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately.” 

Bruce was just looking at him with those big brown eyes and patiently waiting. 

“You’ve been here for over a year now, at the tower. I’ve really enjoyed working with you.”

“I’ve enjoyed working with you too Tony.”

“Yeah, but I was just wondering if you would maybe… wanna-go-out-wi-me?”

Bruce was silent for a moment and Tony wasn’t sure if those last few words had made sense as he stumbled over them. 

Bruce was calm and collected, “you realise we sort of go on dates weekly right? With this whole dinner and a movie thing? We just don’t go out, out.” 

“Well yeah, but like, I thought we were just bros hanging out, but then I realised I really have a thing for you, and I would like to go out, and do other things… eventually I mean. But like I felt like there was no chance because you are only into women, not guys, or even trans guys.” 

Bruce laughed, but he wasn’t laughing at Tony. “Tony, I’m bisexual.” 

“What?”

“And I am very into you. I have been into you since I saw you on the Helicarrier. You have this cocky front, but I find it adorable. Also, we’re like the same height so I can always look right into your eyes, and I’ve imagined kissing you about a million times.”

“What.”

“So, do you want to kiss me or not?” 

Tony felt completely blindsided? Bruce was into him? Bruce liked guys? Bruce thought about kissing him?! It took a minute for his brain to catch up, but eventually it did. He turned and put his right hand on Bruce’s jaw, loving the feel of his scruff on his hand. Bruce definitely needed to stop shaving. Tentatively he hovered for a second over Bruce’s lips. God those lips. Then he dove in, after a year of waiting. Tony Stark didn’t usually wait for anything. Bruce let him be in control for about half a minute but then started pushing back. He pulled Tony into his lap and kissed him like his life would end if he didn’t. When they had to break for air Bruce started peppering kisses down Tony’s jaw and neck. 

“Whew. I need a drink!” 

“Tony?” 

“My mouth is on fire!”

“Tony, that curry was medium at best!”

“I don’t know what wrong with you but I need milk now.”

Bruce just laughed and sunk back into the couch. He couldn’t believe Tony finally asked him. When Tony got back he thought he would suggest restarting the movie, so they could make out through the entire thing like teenagers. Bruce finally had the chance to appreciate everything about someone he cared about and he didn’t want to waste one minute more.


End file.
